Feelings For a Friend
by Dante40k
Summary: A collection of poems I have been writting Please take the 3 min it takes to read them and send a review. rated just to be safe. I'm back with more fun
1. Feelings For A Friend

**AN: **Hi its me again. I love writting poetry and I just thought you would like to hear one of my little diddies. I usually write very dark and rage filled poems and songs but this one was originaly written for someone I care about. when I got to the end of this one I realized something. I sound alot like Knuckles

Knux: You sound nothing like me you strange human.

Me: AAAAEEE you leave me alone ya big bully (that's the side of me that sounds like tails)

Knux: grumbles and leaves

anyway I quickly revised the ending and made it about Kunx going over in his head the feelings he has for Rouge and wishing he had the courage to tell her. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Feelings for a friend**  
By: Dante 40k 

_I never knew and still I don't  
What love is and what love means  
I can only tell you  
What you mean to me  
_

_You treat me like you really care  
I know I'm cold but still you try  
I've never known anyone  
Who gave as much as you  
_

_You're funny and sarcastic  
I love your radiant eyes  
You may deny it, try to hide it  
But you're modest and you know it _

You're kind and yet you tease me  
About everything in life

_When I'm near you I'm feeling tense  
I cant find words to say  
My stomach's in knots and my fists are clenched  
Because I'm off guard for the first time in my life  
_

_I used to take pride in my reserve  
__My calm and cool behavior  
__Nothing ever phased me  
__Till I was safe inside my home  
_

_But you burst in and stole my heart  
__Along with many other things  
__I only wish I had the words  
__To tell you what I mean_

* * *

well how was it. I know it wasn't a very long one but I liked it. My biggest hope is that the person who I wrote it for wil still Know its for them when they read it. 

I'm thinking of using this space as a collection of poems, because while I'm writing a bunh of angsty poetry for other internet sites I have a few light hearted and romantically tagic things that fit into the Sonic universe. Please read and review. criticism is always welcome


	2. Unrequited Love

AN: Hi everybody

Everybody: Hi doctor…..Dante 40k

I've got at least some good reviews so I'm going to keep going. I know I'm a whore for attention, I can't help it. I like this one because to me it starts out sounding like it's written by one char. (I'll let you guess) but if you look at it better it's really written by someone else. Don't worry I'll tell you later who it is.

* * *

**Unrequited Love (I can Deal)  
**By: Dante 40k

I know that I'm annoying  
And I fallow you around  
But I hope that you can see me  
As the good friend you have found.

You're always moving  
One blink, you're gone  
But I'll be there  
One step behind  
Forever  
However long

You never showed an interest  
As anything more than just a friend  
The love I have for you  
Isn't the love you have for me  
And it kills me inside  
To know we'll never be

Every time you touch me  
And ruffle up my hair  
I feel we have a chance  
But once the moments passed  
It's like it was never there

I understand, but still it hurts  
To know we'll never be

I know it's hard  
But I can live my life  
Only as your friend  
If that is all I have

Then it's enough for me.

* * *

Guess, Guess, Guess! That's right its TALIS. I think He could defiantly be gay and in love with Sonic. No guy fallows another guy around religiously for all that time. I don't see Sonic as being gay and that is why poor Tails has to settle as just a good friend. The poem, in my opinion fallows the entire course of his feelings for Sonic starting at wanting to be friends to the height of his romantic attraction to the Blue Blur then his acceptance into his role. Please review and as always I have been working on more. I hope to hear from you. 


	3. Reflections

AN: hey this is the 3rd poem in my collection and I'm taking a different approach to this one. It's much darker in a few ways. First It is told by Shadow (big give away) second it deals with misery, death, and reflections. I had Darkhyms beta read it and he liked it so I now have the confidence of a thousand conquering heroes. Remember if you review you will continue to feed my ego, or deflate it and I will have more to write later.

* * *

**Reflections  
**By: Dante 40k

I'm falling  
Time's fleeting  
Don't know what  
To believe in

I'm a waste  
I failed you  
Hope I can  
Find redemption

Think about  
All the deeds that I've done  
And about  
All the time I have wasted  
Half asleep  
My life was a blur  
Of pain and hatred

So this time  
To please you  
I changed my ways  
Now I can see through

The haze that  
Confines me  
Constricts and  
Tries to blind me

And now that  
I'm falling  
Leaving friends  
Who are calling

Out my name  
In terror  
I see clear  
And can feel that you're near

Is this what you want?  
I'm coming to you  
A firey grave  
Will have to do

* * *

Well that was it. How did you like it? I have to know, so please review and check out my profile to click on the link so I can Become the warlord of the world. Please! I'll give you a hug. 


	4. Deep Inside

This is number 4 in the feelings for a friend collection and it's going to be a strange one. I wrote this one quickly (so the words wouldn't leave my head YES THEY CAN DO THAT) so it probably isn't like the others.

This is the first poem or anything I've done on AmyXSonic so it's a little abstract in the thinking. This is how I see them. Here it is, enjoy.

* * *

**FEELINGS FORA FRIEND 4  
****Deep Inside.  
**By Dante 40K

Clothes, clothes, clothes,  
That's all I think about.  
Everybody thinks its true,  
But it's not what's deep inside.  
It's a depressing thought  
To know I have to lie.

Don't get me wrong  
Shopping's great.  
But it's a hobby  
I started late in life.

On my Little Planet"  
I used to live alone.  
Solitude brought attitude  
And a will that's hard to break

But break it did  
When he came in  
And swept me off my feet.  
I left my "Little Planet"  
So he would notice me.

As time went on  
And I grew up  
What once was me  
I buried deep inside.

I changed my hair  
And lost all care  
To what used to mean something to me

I conformed to him,  
I changed for him,  
So he would notice me

He never did, he always ran.  
I wonder why I try  
I have to hide compassion  
That's burning deep inside

My hero likes a girl that's shallow  
That at least I know  
So I became a fangirl  
Fallowing in toe.

Everytime he rejects me  
I feel like I could die  
So one mere time,  
I'll wonder why I tried.

* * *

I have a second poem That is just drooling with Irony. And I'm going to post it  I just ran out of time now, so you'll have to wait till I have a chance to put it up.

I still want reviews NOW!

PS. Darkhyms Im sorry for calling you a guy, I don't know what came over me. I read your bio and it sliped my mind. please forgive me. one of the reasons I started posting on the internet was to meet guys so it must be in my subconcious


	5. I Hope

**Authors Notes:** This is the first actual poem in this collection that is a sequel to the previous one. Sonics feelings for Amy are told in this poem. This is purely my interpretation of the relationship they share.

In response to some of the reviews I received for the last poem, this takes place in the SEGA universe but I always see Amy as she was in her classic form. This current Amy is just an act to get Sonics attention. If you haven't read the last ch. You really should to fully understand the Irony in this poem.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters I just mentioned, nor am I a representative or have any affiliation with SEGA corp. I just wrote the material in response to my feelings on their creations. Please enjoy the poem and remember constructive criticism is always welcome.

* * *

**Feelings for a Friend ch. 5  
****I Hope You Are Still Her  
**By: Dante 40k

How could you have changed so much?  
You're not the girl I knew,  
Or maybe I had thought you wrong  
When I came to your side.

When we first met things were great,  
And you were just like me.  
Calm, cool, collective  
These were the traits we shared.  
You were slightly afraid of life,  
But that's why you needed me.

I hope that's who you really are  
And this is just an act  
To mimic a schoolboy's fantasy  
Who grew up long ago.

But if I'm wrong  
And she's just a memorie  
Then it's my fault for changing you  
From who you used to be.

If only I had known back then  
Just what you meant to me  
I'd have screamed from the mountain tops  
It's with you I want to be.

But stupid as I am  
I ran  
And left you in the dust

If only I had one more chance  
With her...  
For there to be an us.

* * *

Thank you for reading and I hope to see your reviews.


	6. Tongue

**AN.** Hey Y'all This is Dante 40K again. I have been very lonely without all the reviews I used to get but I'm still trudging along. I have been busy with My One and Only which only has one review (please review, it's the only way to know I have readers, and it makes me happy).

This one was written on the national day of silence that the Gay Straight Alliance took. It really inspired me that a lot of my friends were willing to show their support for the undecided and questioning individuals by not saying anything for a whole day.

I wrote this one as a Tails X Knuckles poem because I have been reading Illys work a lot recently and I'm kinda on a TailsXKnux high. (Disclaimer- Illys depicts Tails as a girl and she doesn't make their relationship out to be a homosexual one. Please enjoy.

**PS.** I got a review on my last poem by Ladywarrior12 thinking that Amy had left sonic. I have to clear that up. The last two poems went hand in hand and it was meant to show a cruel twist of irony. Amy thinks Sonic likes fan girls and so she changed her ways to mimic them. Sonic ignores Amy because she acts like a fan girl and loves the old Amy. Please, to all who read them, try to see that in the text. No one died or left.

* * *

**Feelings for a Friend 6  
****I'll hold my Tongue**.  
By Dante 40K

I'll hold my tongue  
For your ignorance  
To you – not knowing  
Is eternal bliss

I'll hold my tongue  
For your prejudice.  
Because I know the truth  
Would change things between us.

I'll hold my tongue  
Because I'm afraid  
That you wont understand  
Why I'm this way

Soon you will know that I love you  
Because I won't stay silent

I'll not hold my tongue  
Any more  
Now's the time to show you  
Just – who I am.

* * *

Thanks for reading and as always I'll try to update soon


	7. Working Title

I'm back with a few new posts. In my One and Only story and in the poem collection please review both entries and I wont kill you all in sadistic ways nn.

This poem is set at the end of the world and is robotniks reflections now that he is facing death.

* * *

**Feelings for a Friend  
****"Working title"** will take suggestions

In this world of desolation  
That I have created  
I sit atop my throne and think  
Of all the lives I've taken  
And all the beauty I have erased

My time of conflict is close to ending  
This will be his final strike  
For years untold,  
We have fought around it  
This end that could not wait

Some times I think back to why I did it  
But only when I sleep  
In the darkness of my mind  
Dead enemies come to kill me.  
The Rodent and the Princess,  
The Cyborg and the Guard,  
Their bodies lie in unmarked graves  
So I wouldn't remember where they are.

The one that's left to fight  
Is the one I worried the least about  
A child born within my world  
Of turmoil and disease.

For years it's been just him and me  
The only ones left to fight  
But on this barren planet  
With nothing left to feed on  
I know that I have won

Motion on my monitor  
Shows a blur of orange and white  
The end is rushing towards us  
Soon there'll be no one left to fight.

I think ahead to when we're gone  
And this planets just a rock  
Drifting till the end of time  
My self created hell

That's the path were set on  
And I wouldn't change a thing  
All that's left is to push this button  
To bring the end of days.


	8. Outside Looking In

**Outside Looking In**

By Dante 40k

Outside looking in

To a world I don't belong

I want to be a member

To the team he is a part of

Finding love is difficult

But it's harder to achieve it.

The one I love has found a life

And she is all he needs

I tried to catch his eye

And had it for a second.

But now I feel as though

I do not stand a chance

The crush I have must wither

Lest it drive me mad.

Maybe I can discover love

In a person like he has

My voice is all I have

It's what I can fall back on.

When my heart is breaking deep inside,

It's what gets me by.

Maybe it's all I need.


	9. Left Behind

**Authors Notes:** Hi everybody. For my next poem I will be taking on the task of writing about my favorite plot line in the recent issues for Sonic the Hedgehog by Archie. The Home Saga and the events leading up to it starting with Sonic Adventure 2.5 Omega is the best plot arc since the comic took a different path at issue 50 (endgame). My first fanfic Without You was based on it and so is my new epic. I think the feeling of abandonment must have been very hard for Sally.

Sally: what do you mean little man, I am a very strong girl it didn't affect me at all.

ME: But you had just pronounced your love for sonic and he did the same, then it seemed like you had lost him for a year. The way I remember it you were devastated.

Sally: No I wasn't

ME: don't lie.

Sally: But…B... (Tear) why do you always have to bring up bad memories WAHHHHHHH. T-T.

ME: Sorry

Sally leaves and goes to cry by herself.

Well I hope you like my next installment of the Feelings for a Friend series.

**LEFT BEHIND**

Ch. 9 in the **Feelings for a friend **series

By: Dante 40k

Cold, alone,

I miss your cheerful face.

You were torn away from me,

You left me in this place.

By myself

I still believe

That I'll see you yet again.

I just wish,

You'd send a sign

So I can rest again.

That's my luck

I confessed to you

The love I've had forever

And the love that you had too.

That last kiss,

Is all I have.

My memory of you.

Even if it takes,

Forever.

I'm going to wait for you.


	10. A Second Wind

This was a poem I came up with when I read the comics just after Robotniks defeat. My feelings about Sonics state of mind are expressed here. I'll let you read it and get your own opinion and I'll meet up with you at the end.

**A Second Wind  
Feelings For A Friend  
By: Dante 40K**

The parties are done with.  
The parade is gone.  
The time is upon us  
To be moving on.

Its time to rebuild  
Its time to prepare  
A life without evil  
That's always been there.

I'm sad to say I miss it  
The adventures I've had.  
This feeling of uselessness  
Is dragging me down

Without a purpose  
I just sit and wait  
While my friends are all busy  
Fixing this broken state.

No!

No I'm not useless  
No I'm not done  
I've still got a job  
And the day's just begun.

The evils not gone  
Not all anyway  
I've still got a quest  
And I'll do it my way.

It's time for me to leave  
Its time for my world tour  
I love you all dearly  
But for now I say goodbye.

And now my thoughts: I think Sonic cant sit still for two seconds. Even though he knows life is better for everyone nowthat Robotniks gone he desperately wishes the action wouldn't stop. He lives for it. So he decides to leave Knothole, a place that has been liberated in serch of more bad guys to stomp on.


	11. Julie: Left Behind

Author's notes: I have been thinking about this topic for a while now. When it came to me I had just read a bunch of suicide stories. I know they can be really cliché but I admit to reading them. I then thought of when Knux died in the comic, did Julie Sue ever contemplate taking her own life to be with Knux. I know she didn't in the comics but you never know. Recently I did a poem called left behind about my Without You story. But I got a feeling (and some reviews) saying it was lacking in emotion and didn't feel very final or heavy. So I began work on this poem. I hope you like it and as always if you don't review I will send a pelage of 40 year old otaku heavyweights to your home. :3

SO REVIEW!.

Julie Sue: beware the plague. Oooooooooo.

**Left Behind: Julie Sue  
****Ch. 11 Feelings for a Friend  
****By: Dante40K**

Wondering,  
Lost inside,

Casting a deep orange hue of light  
As the sun slowly sets  
Now my love is too far gone  
I confess I have regrets.

I regret we cannot be together  
But that you must have guessed  
I regret that I was left behind  
On a rock, now devoid of life

Everywhere I turn and look  
You are all I see.  
I'm a wreak of remorse and sadness  
Because you abandoned me

Were they worth so much to you  
That you would break your word  
You promsed me we'd be together  
But you became a martyer

I guess that's why I fell for you  
That sense of loyalty  
But they'll remember you for a second  
When you deserve a lifetime.

Even though I know you  
As a hero and a legend  
I need you with me here and now  
Its not fair you were taken.

I'll stop complaining because I know  
We'll be together again  
Sooner than you think is time  
I have the means at hand

A bottle filled with crimson liquid  
Is my passageway to you.  
One sip and I'll feel no more  
Then I can dream of you

Forever, undisturbed.


	12. Change

Hey everyone it's Dante 40K again. It's been over a year since I last submitted anything new. Christ it seems like a long time. So much has changed in my life. I'm still writing original work like crazy, but I recently took a look back at my old fanfiction and poetry and was inspired to start it up again. I've been reading Archie a lot and have a lot to say about that world and it's story. I wrote this poem because there was a huge turning point in the story arc that could change the direction it goes in.

TAILS AND SONIC ARE ENEMYS!!!!!!!

Okay, I'll repeat that

TAILS AND SONIC ARE ENEMYS!!!!!!!

This came as a huge shocker even to me. I have been watching their downward spiral but never thought it would come to this. So this poem is dedicated to this new development. Enjoy.

Change 

By: Dante40K

Times are changing rapidly

I'm severing my ties

To my hero tuned enemy

Who changed before my eyes.

He stifles change and locked away

My father for speaking out

Against a tired monarchy

That's lost it's commanding power.

I buried him once and felt like dying

It was the hardest thing I've ever done

Since he returned I gave up trying

To be the way we were before

He's arrogant and pompous

He treats me like a kid

He never really cared for me

Or valued what I did.

I trusted him, looked up to him

Now I know it was just a game

He's just a little selfish prick

Who can't live up to his name


	13. Freedom

Hi everybody! Hi Dr. …Dante 40K (I never get bored by the Dr. Nick greeting. Sorry)

Like I said in my last poem's intro I have had a lot of inspiration to write because of the Archie Comic arc's as of late. This next one is about Sally and her decision to break up with Sonic.

If you don't already know I am a huge Sally/Sonic fan. I write a lot about other relationship possibilities but this one is my favorite. Sally is my favorite character (next to Tails) because she is such a strong individual. I know a lot of fans think she is an uber-bitch but come on. Oh well, enough of my opinions and here is the poem.

FREEDOM

By: Dante 40K

I'm free from responsibility  
The state is not my burden.  
My life's my own, but too late  
To pick up what I wanted

I'm free but still confined  
By my pride and stubbornness.  
A choice I made to end a chance  
For love still relevant.

He's moved on to bigger things.  
He never wanted to be king.  
Foolishly I made him choose  
Between the job he loves and me.

I wish he'd see he can have both,  
Now that I'm free from royalty.  
My sibling's back and took command  
I selfishly agreed.

If only he'd remember me  
I want to reconnect  
I pray that he still cares for me  
We can be together at last.

P.S.

This poem is one of my favorite because (as anyone who still reads Archie knows) that it was Sonic who tracked down Sally's brother and begged him to take the throne but nither Sonic or Elies (I could never remember how his name is spelled) told Sally this. I'm hopeful for Sally and Sonic's future together and know everything will be okay. It's a comic after all.


	14. FAN FUN

The Fans

Sonic fans unite

The games are dead

And so we write

We aren't all there

But it doesn't matter

We churn out stories

Faster and faster

Never published

Works of art

Now give me a break

I've a story to start

Authors Note's

Please don't burn me alive. I put it up because I thought it was funny. I know it's cheesy but thats the point. I usually put way to much thought and emotion in my poems and I wanted to take a break and just write a something funny


	15. It couldn't be easier

Hey everybody it's time for a new poem!  
This one is a little tricky to know who it's talking about  
if you don't read the comics, but never fear I'll tell you at the end. please enjoy.

**IT COULDEN'T BE EASIER  
**by: Dante 40K

This world is new  
Ripe for the taking  
Trusting creatures  
I need so little planning

It couldn't be easier  
My double's a chump  
Strategically placed  
To fool everyone

Befriending the King  
And poisoning lunch  
A few months of this  
And he'll give up the crown

Leaving me alone  
In line for the throne  
All I need is a wedding  
To take everything

Sally is willing  
She's such a fool  
Giving up dreams  
And love for me too

It couldn't be easier  
My masterful plan  
To extinguish hope  
For a peaceful land

When I am king  
I'll have strength in my rule  
An Iron hand  
And cruelty too

Without a hero  
To foil my plan  
It'll be oh so easy  
I'll start as soon as I can.

Authors Notes:

This Poem is about evil Antoine. When he found a way into the good version of his universe  
I think he jumped for joy to find that Sonic was dead (really he was in space) he immediatly  
started to think about a way to take controll. This plot arc is a good one because of all the drama.  
He broke Bunny's heart, and plotted to assasinate the king. I've wanted to write a poem about this for a while  
because I love it when minor charecters get a chance to shine. I hope everyone who reads this will review  
because I know it needs some work, and consturctive crticizm is always welcome.

Thanks


	16. Longing

I guess no one wants to review my work anymore. I know I haven't been posting the best of work recently but thats okay. I will keep on writting because I love it. Don't get me wrong, I love hearing from the readers as well. I think it's alot of fun to write from a point of view. That is what most of my poems are. I try to give a poetic voice to some of my favorite fictional charecters. I don't think I've ever written a poem about the Sonic universe, but rather from within it.

This poem is unlike most of my Sonic poetry because It is actually from Sonic's point of view. I tend to write from the supporting cast because Sonic usually has enough time in the spot light. I love the relation ship he has with Sally because, In my opinion it is the most human. They have been through so much together, and their personalitys are so different that they seem to have the most drama associated with their relationship. In the end I know they love each other and will finally get married. They even wanted to way back in issue 125, my favorite issue in the series.

Well I've been rambeling, so without further wait here is Feeling's for a Friend ch. 16

* * *

**LONGING  
**by. Dante 40k

I need to hear your voice  
childhoods almost gone.  
Regal blue night's we shared  
convinced me you're the one.

Endless summer days  
and timeless summer night's  
seem to be in a past  
I cling to all the time.

You'r courage inspires me  
to feats beyond my grasp.  
You'r heroism draws me to you;  
I've figured it out at last.

Love in friendship's not enough  
to quench my thirst for you.  
So much time we've lost-behind us  
I give myself to you.

Body and soul are almost one,  
our lives have led to this.  
My princess and eternal love,  
I long to feel your kiss.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **

after I wrote this I noticed a few problems, but the one that is most evident to me is... Sonic can't speak that poetically! I thought about dumbing it down to fit his vocabulary, but decided not to. As always I would love to hear your comment's, good or bad. And I can't wait to post a new chapter.


	17. True Blue Weather Friend

Hey. I would just like to recommend a great author. His name is Redmage 04. His sonic Fanfiction is one of the best out there. It's detailed, and engaging. The world is a cross btw Sonic and StarWars, I even think there is some Warhammer 40,000 in it. The two fictions up right now are part 1 and 2 of a trilogy and I can't wait for part 3 to be put up. This story is so good that if he would change the names and settings it could be published as a novel. Oh well, here is another poem by me… Dante40K

* * *

**True Blue Weather Friend  
**By: Dante40K

Whitout you I crummble  
You're my source of confidence  
Always by my side  
Like nine lives of resonance

Keeping me in line  
My true blue weather friend  
reminding me to do my best  
for all those whom depend

On darker days  
I'm plauged with thought's  
Of doubt in who I am  
Yet your faith in me  
Keeps me alive  
My true blue weather friend

I remember all the times  
Like a never ending list  
You've fought with me and rejoiced  
Time can't breake a bond like this

Can't you see  
That all I know  
Is how much you mean to me  
This simple squable's meaningless  
Our friendship's strong  
With years to live  
And seasons yet to see

* * *

Authors Notes:

Quick clarification: I'm sure that everyone wo reads this knows that this is from Sonic the Tails. It is a fallowup to an earlier poem about Tails new found hatred for Sonic. Please read that one and True Blue Weather Friend. Review, b/c I love to hear feed back so I can make my poetry better.


End file.
